Six Corners Of Different Worlds Can COLLIDE!
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: In this story, the Powerpuff girls are evil and the Rowdyruff boys are good. What happens then? Read to find out! Will the boys find a way to change the girls? Will the girls change? Will the 6, ever save the world? ORIGINAL PAIRING! REVIEW! This story is by: Mlbv-Grimm(me) and 'Unicorns Are Not Innocent! REVIEW/READ! This story, is something ya'll will least expect and LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new story! But, this time I'm not alone, in fact, me and 'HeyitsSabri' are writing this story together! So this story is made by: 'Mlbv-Grimm' (Me) and 'HeyitsSabri'. We both put our ideas together, right?**

**HeyitsSabri: Yeah! Now let the story begin!**

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Man, he couldn't believe it! There he and his buddies were, just eating burritos, when someone from a whole completely different world calls. They say there's trouble, in a world called Splendixceot. They had explained that the secret entrance to it was, to walk five steps to the right, run straight, then turn left. Brick did that on his living room floor, and then, there had been an opening. He was shock and ran to his room and open up his laptop, in which he send a message to both of his brothers who lived in other worlds. Once Brick's brothers had read the message. They were shocked, and ran to pack their security gear, so they'd still be in contact with their worlds. The Princess of Splendixceot told Brick that in two days was the flight, since connections were failing at that moment. Before Brick, had asked what the trouble was, the Princess simply said, "Three girls could go bad, and get into a giant life of crime, which would affect the whole universe" and had cut off. Brick wasn't sure what that meant. He sure couldn't wait though! He was used to going in missions, but this mission made him have a strange feeling,- a feeling he never had before.

Meanwhile Butch had pack everything, including his Playstation 4, Wii U, Laptop and Phone. Butch and his brothers had decided to move to different worlds, so they could keep track of the universe worst planets. Yes, Butch, Boomer and Brick are brothers, they just don't look alike. Butch haves Dark black hair, that's spiky, dark green eyes, and muscular. Brick haves reddish hair, red eyes and muscular but a little less than Butch. Boomer haves Blond hair, blue eyes and the least muscular. Also their personalities are kinda different. Butch is more of a 'go straight to the point' person. While Brick thinks before he speaks, which makes him the smartest because Butch doesn't really think. Boomer is the sweetest of them, he is a gentleman and really calm.

**Ok people this chapter was short because it's more of the introduction! Next chapter will be longer, BUT… Ya'll Better review!**

**HeyitSabri: Yup!**

**Me: Yeah, so…. REVIEW! We must get reviews to continue story, because we are writing for ya'll people!**

**REVIEW/COMMENT/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The girls

**Here is Chapter 2! REVIEW **

**HeyitsSabri: Please R&R! This chapter was written by me mostly! Some parts were added by Mlbv-grimm. **

**Me: Yeah, next chapter is my turn :/ :D**

**HeyitsSabri: Yeah, **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Meanwhile...

Three girls were storming through the gates of Splendixceot. It was a beautiful city. You wouldn't think that when you first walked in though. First, you went through the gate. You would look around, confused. Seven roads would be in front of you. Red, yellow, orange, blue, purple, green, and pink. One person may wanna take the red road, and it would lead straight to the chain of restaurants. Another person may take the yellow road, and it would lead to the path of the houses. Orange lead to all the big schools. Blue was the park, purple was the bank, green was the forest, and the pink was where the Big Star was. It was the main house where all the Splendixceot residents would go if there was an emergency. (Or the Spendixts.) Besides that, it was forbidden to be entered. Now, with those roads in mind...

"What's up with the colors? This place is blinding me!" whined the girl with the black hoodie and green converse, shielding her eyes at the sudden light above. No way can you tell what time it was in any road. The only way you would know is if you left whatever road you were on and stood in front of the main gate, looking at the sky. "Ch'ya right there, Butters." said one of the three girls with the same black hoodie and pink converse. "They better have some cool place with technology here too."  
"Colors..." the last girl looked around wonderous. Similar hoodie, sky blue converse. Buttercup smacked her. "Pay attention."  
"Well girls," Blossom said, the girl with the pink converse. "I think we found the perfect place with poor victims to target."  
"Definitely," agreed Bubbles, the one with blue converse. "I hope they pay up their cash to us."  
"Let's go in!" said Buttercup.  
"In where?" asked Blossom and Bubbles.

"Idiots! In the city duh!" replied Buttercup.  
"Umm... which road?"  
"Ugh! The- oh. Um... the.. green one!" said Buttercup.  
Bubbles noticed that the green one looked like it was the darkest road. A shadow was over it. "It looks scary..."  
"You're such a baby! I'm going there!" said Buttercup.  
"I want the red one!" called Blossom. She smelled delicious food that seemed to be coming down that road.  
"The blue seems good," said Bubbles, seeing a swing from the distance.  
"Tell you what. Let's all split up and take any of the roads we want. We'll meet at... the pink one?" said Blossom, noticing that it seemed like the most distinct.  
"Yeah!" said Buttercup. She started down the road. "See ya!"

So, Blossom takes all the food at the restaurant, Buttercup tortures the animals in the forest, and Bubbles bullies the little kids at the park. (That seems OOC, but they're bad, so it has to be.)

The three girls where having so much fun, with no one to stop them, where are the heros? When you need them.

* * *

**So there it is! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: The candy!

**Thank you, for the awesome reviews! Continue to review!**

**This chapter was mostly written by me. Next chapter will be mostly written by, 'Unicorns Are Not Innocent'.**

**Unicorns Are Not Innocent: Yup! Enjoy!**

**Me: *Evil laugh* next chapter is your turn, I get a break! *dancing***

**Unicorns Are Not Innocent: "Oh yes, and to everyone that reviewed, I give out one of the prizes I mentioned in each chapter! For this chapter, it's CANDY!" *tosses candy through computer***

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

While the boys where getting ready to sleep, Brick receive a call from the princess of Splendixceot.

"Brick! I had my servants fixing the connections, as soon as possible, and they finish seconds ago, I want you and your brothers, here as soon as possible, the girls attacks are getting more and more violent! Hurry, please." Then she had cut off.

Brick went to running to his laptop, and started typing to his brothers, to go meet him on the world of Slendixceot. His brothers did exactly what he said, and went running to get their gear, and got on their space ships! While heading to the main entrance, after that they went thru all that extra security check. They were surprise to see a big disaster on the streets, lots of buses were split in half. At their first view of the world, they knew this was real trouble, no wonder the princess of Splendixceot sounded, so worried. Then while the boys were looking around, they bumped into each other. They all started to say "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't m-" but then they looked up and saw nothing more than their brothers. So then Butch broke the silence.

"Watch where the F, you're going, Boomer"

"Shut up Butch, you were the one who needs to watch where you're going." said Brick, who was already beginning to scold Butch.

Their "little" brother reunion got interrupted, by a familiar voice to Brick.

"Oh my, please just stop. I have enough problems already." said the princess.

"Oh, m'lady I'm so sorry… I didn't see you there." said Brick, while kneeling down, then Butch and Boomer did the same.

"I forgive you, but come. Hurry, I must talk to you three about the three girls." said the princess, while pushing them to her office.

Once inside the room, the princess sat on her king size bed, and began to talk.

"As you Brick, already know, there are three girls attacking MY world, and I take that personally, I want them out of my world, and on jail...Just look at all the mess they have cause!" exclaim the princess.

"Yes your highness, I shall do, what you desire" said Brick, his brother just nodded.

"You three may be dismissed! Now go, and handle those three problematic girls." said the princess, while pushing them out the door. Brick accidentally step on her dress, and the princess fell on top of him. Before that Brick had ask, "Where are the girls?"

When Brick was about to get up, there was a crack sound from the top, then again, but this time an opening appear, revealing three beautiful girls.

"Looking for us?" Said the one with the red converse.

"Sorry to disturb your little moment, but where exactly is the where you guys store the money" the girls with the green converse said, while Brick blushed bright red.

"Hey baby, sorry to dissapoint you, BUT, we are so not telling you." Butch said, with a big smirk across his face.

"DON'T CALL ME BABY" scream the girl with the green converses.

"Well, forget that, ya'll will be on jail." said Butch.

"What makes you think that, can stop us?" said the girl with the green converse.

Meanwhile, Boomer had founded a candy and started to unwrap it, but was interrupted.

"Ahem" the girl with the blue converse said.

"You want it?" Boomer asked, the girl nodded and raise her hand to get it, then the girl with the pink converse, smack her hand away. Then she started to aim her fist into Boomer's gut, but was stop, by Brick.

"Owww" said the girl with pink.

* * *

**That's it for today, Please REVIEW! because me and 'Unicorns Are Not Innocent' (Who use to be 'HeyitsSabri') have work hard, and we need some feedback (Reviews), to update next chapter! If we get 5 reviews we will update once a week, If 10 reviews or more, we will update next chapter in less than 3 days! S-**

**Unicorns Are Not Innocent: So, REVIEW!**

**Me: O...kay… Yes, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spell

** Unicorns Are Not Innocent:A/N: Hey! I'm SO sorry about not doing next chapter, I've been wayyy TOO busy with homework. It seriously sucks. And I've been trying to get more ideas for my stories..but here's next chapter!**

**Mlbv grimm: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Owww! " said the girl in pink. (this part should be idolized, then after this a linebreak, and then after that the next paragraph)

The boys chuckled. Then the flying and kicking started. The whole time, the princess was warily watching them while fanning herself. Buttercup glanced over and rolled her eyes. Why would you keep a pink fan with origami birds on it in a time like war for crying out loud? The girls so far seemed to be winning. Blossom had taken out the bow in her hair and pressed a button that was on the back of it, revealing spikes poking out on the sides. She thrust it like a ninja weapon, and it stuck Brick to the wall.

Bubbles had swirled up a blue tornado that wrapped itself around Boomer and vanished, leaving a web of string encircled around his body. He jumped up and down and ended up falling over.

Buttercup took off one of her green converse, and swinging it by its lace, twirled it like a lasso and thrust it toward Butch. It hit him square in the face. There had to be a sharp razor or something on the soles, because Butch felt like a cut had opened on his cheek. He fell back, practically gagging at the stench of the shoe that fell in front of him.

The girls joined hands, and saying a spell, they vanished.  
The princess glared at the twitching figure on the wall, the webbed string on the floor, and the coughing person half standing near the wall.  
"Well done," she said sarcastically. "Well done."

* * *

**A/N : Sooo.. what'd you think of the fighting scene? There will be way more interesting ones later in the story, so if it was dull, it'll get better. Again, sorry for the late update. Mlbv-grimm's turn for next chapter, so I bet she'll update way faster than I do. I'm slower than Butch recovering from the horrid shoe.**

**Mlbv grimm- Review please! I'll update faster than Unicorns Are Not So Innocent!**

**Me: Yeah... she'll do that promise.**

**Mlbv grimm- What did you say?**

**Me: Erm.. nothing! *Runs off***


End file.
